Brandi: Addict Magnet
by awakenstate09
Summary: This after Brandi apologize to the A.A meeting and Peter tries to see her but there's a new guy and Mary finds out about the new guy after she stop laughing, she's torn to see if she should tell her sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Brandi: Addict Magnet_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_As Brandi left the A.A meeting she decided that she wanted to go to a diner slash bar and as she was about to order, there was a very tall guy with a bald head in his early thirties walking in. "Hey I need the usual, the meeting is running overtime." Xavier said and he looked at Brandi, He looked to the front and he stepped to the side a couple of steps. Brandi looked at him weird for doing that and he seemed really nervous because he was near her. "I will be over here." Xavier said and he walked over to a seat. Brandi thought he was a freak but her ego got a little bruised and so she walked over to Xavier, he was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Brandi asked and Xavier responded, "No. No." Xavier turned his head and Brandi responded, "You seem uncomfortable." Xavier stood up slowly and said, "My name is Xavier and I'm a sex addict." Brandi just shook her hand and then he got his order then run._

_She was watching the news and was stuck on some solider on a collapses building. So she knew that Mary was busy tonight and she looked out of the window. She saw Xavier having an argument with someone and she heard them yelling. "I'm sorry girl; I'm just not attracted to you anymore." Xavier said and someone rang her phone, Peter was calling her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Brandi: Addict Magnet_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_It was morning Mary walked in and Brandi was on her couch studying. She suspected Brandi to stop school by now. Mary was happy that Brandi was sticking to it and she waved as Mary was still sleepy from the case before hand. Brandi then walked outside and the woman across the street, she looked at her , she looked Brandi up and down. "You skinny little blonde bitch, I'm going to kill you!" The woman said and she walked across the street because the heels would too high for her. Brandi walked back and the woman was beating down the door. Mary woke up and told the woman to back off she screamed that Brandi stole her man, "I don't even know your guy, he ran away from me because he was a sex addict!" Brandi yelled and Mary looked at her then told the woman to leave. _

"_I didn't do anything! I walked out and he walked away because he thought I was too hot for him." Brandi said and Mary didn't believe her. "I swear this is true." Brandi said and realizes that Mary wasn't buying this. Brandi walked off in frustration. "Okay." Mary said and Brandi came back. "Show me the guy." Mary said. _

_Brandi took Mary to the spot. Peter showed up first and Brandi was very nice to her then he spout how he knew her at the same time Xavier showed up. Xavier saw Brandi and he backed off then walked out. Mary walked out and was trying to talk to him. He got in his car and drove off. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Brandi: Addict Magnet_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_Okay Xavier Donaldson, as several charges of stalking and harassing, no sex crimes but he's also in a debt collection agency because he maxed out his credit cards on webcam girls and…." Marshall said and Mary responded, "What?" "He also track a few of them down and they file charges too. He was marrying as well for several years. His wife divorced them and files a restraining order on him. One of eight restraining orders, he has a ankle monitor." Marshall said and Mary couldn't help but too laugh out loud because after everything that Brandi put her though, she thought of this as karma. "Oh my God, this is great I love it." Mary said and was debating whether to tell Brandi or not. _

_Brandi was talking to Peter in the restaurant and she was having a nice time. She then turned to see Xavier watching her and Brandi told Pete who Xavier was. Peter was asking if Xavier was brothering her. Brandi told Peter that he was a sex addict and walked away from her. Peter didn't believe she was lying and was about to leave. Xavier then walked to Brandi and went.."I'm so sorry about what Heidi did and I'm in love with you. You are beautiful and…" Xavier said then walked away and Peter saw this. "I'm so sorry." Peter said and Brandi was beginning to think, she knows..She's Brandi, the Addict magnet. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Brandi: Addict Magnet_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_Mary was kicking around if she should let Brandi know and she thought, she was going to let Brandi find out. As Brandi was talking Mary about her date, Mary was trying not to laugh because of the karma she was getting after the hell she put Mary through. "Why are you laughing?" Brandi asked or whine. "I'm not laughing; it's just funny how you have one guy who is addicted to sex and the other who was addicted to drinking. Then there are our parents, you are a…" Mary said and Brandi responded, "I know I'm an addict magnet, they both are hot!" Brandi walked away and Mary laughed. Should Mary tell her? Mary walked away and then as she was about to get into case with a client transfer, she had one of those attacks. She sat down and Marshall sat down with her. Mary was having so much fun with Brandi twisting and yet she felt horrible because this could be very bad…._

_As Mary was off on a case, Brandi was being followed and knew what the sign that she was being stalked. She looked around and couldn't find out what was going on. She then went to her house and walked in. She called Peter and told her what was going on. Peter talking to her and she was so scared but a small part of her was turned on by this. Peter was a nice guy and she might think Xavier might be a psycho…This might be interesting. _


End file.
